Heart Over Mind
by IndieRa
Summary: You could love me or hate me for this! I really don't care! WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! NOTE: The characters of this story are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto" It's my first sasuke.sakura.naruto fan fic... It's about LOVE and BETRAYAL...


NOTE: The characters of this story are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto"

**Heart over Mind **  
(NaruxSakuxSasu fanfic)

Sasuke has secretly returned to the village of Konoha.  
His goals were done. He killed Orochimaru, Itachi, and Uchiha Madara  
and gained enormous power from them each. It was time for him to go  
back home..It was time for him to go back to his love.

He finally saw her. She was in her house. He leaped on a large branch of a tree  
nearby the house just to peek at her through the window. He spied at her as she  
moved around the house. She still had pink locks but now a bit longer. She wore  
a light pink satin dress with her pink hair cascading on her shoulders.  
He sat there silently on a branch, staring at her beauty. He knew she was engaged  
with his former team mate, Naruto. But he knows deep inside him that she's the only  
girl his heart beats for, and that he would risk anything to win her heart...once again..

He waited patiently for the right time to budge in. He made sure that no one was  
with her, esp. Naruto. He saw her in the kitchen were he was closely spying her.  
Sakura was about to open the fridge the he whispered

**_"It's time.." _**

as he moved in a quick pace and entered the back door on her kitchen.

**_"Naruto.. you're late!"_** Sakura said as she got a can of soda from the fridge.

Sasuke was now behind her and when  
Sakura turned back, she gasped! She couldn't believe what she saw. she pinched  
herself just to see if she was dreaming. The raven-haired, sharingan weilder, and  
her first love was in front of her. She dropped the can of soda she was holding.  
Sasuke stared at her bright emerald eyes that looked really shock at the sight of  
him.

_**"Sakura.."**_ he greeted in a calm voice, then he embraced her tightly.

She was still in a state of shock. She couldn't move realizing she was already in  
Sasuke's arms. She then placed her hands on her shoulders and whispered his name,

_**"Sas..Sasuke..kun..**_"

Sasuke then broke their sweet embrace and said,

_**"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Sakura...I promise, I won't leave you again!" **_

Sakura pushed him and shook her head. A tear fell from her eye as she said,

_**"It's too late Sasuke-kun!..Me and Naruto are..." **_

She suddenly felt Sasuke's tender lips pressed against hers. He gave Sakura a sweet kiss  
before she could even finish speaking..then said,

_**"I know...but I still love you Sakura! Nothing has changed ever since I left..  
I have loved you long before!" **_

She stared into her green eyes as he expressed his unheard feelings.

_**"But why now? Why didn't you tell me long before you left?"**_

she said as she shook her head away from his eyes. Sasuke then, lifted her chin  
as if forcing her to face him,

_**"I did what I thought was right...I didn't want you to be involved with the mess I made..  
I don't want you to get into trouble and be hurt.. I love you too much, to suffer!"  
**_  
She stared blankly at his deep onyx eyes,  
and his face which was now filled with so much emotion. She remained silent.  
Then Sasuke whispered into her ear,

_**"Come away with me Sakura.." **_

She suddenly felt  
a shiver down her spine and thought about Naruto at istant. It was hard for her to  
choose between them, especially now that she was getting married to him. Then she  
said,

_**"No... I can't Sasuke.. I can't afford to betray Naruto..." **_

her head was now staring  
at the floor.

_**"Sakura?? please!? Come with me!"**_ he pleaded as his hands were squeezing her biceps.

_**"Make me!..."**_ She said teasingly.

Sasuke smirked and began to kiss her and his hands were cupped on her face.  
Sakura kissed him back and caressed the back of his black cloak. She knows she shouldn't  
be doing this. She felt sorrow for betraying Naruto, but she couldn't resist being with  
her former love. Sasuke then pushed her gently and pinned her in a corner.

_**"You can't escape now... you're all mine!" **_

He whispered to her ear. Then he kissed her neck and sucked it.

She can't control her feelings.She was bothered by her conscience but couldn't just stop it.  
She wanted this for so long.She knew it would hurt Naruto, but she never really loved him.  
She tried to love him, but her heart still yearns for Sasuke.

Sakura made little noises and moaned out of pleasure, caressing his  
strong chest and his member. Sasuke let out deep breath as he felt his member was caressed.  
So he fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples, while french kissing her. Sakura led  
his hands down to her curves and made him feel the strap of her thong. Sasuke got really  
turned on and quickly opened his pants and slightly pushed his underwear, grabbing his  
member up to the surface. His hand was rubbing his, while the other was rubbing Sakura's  
wet pussy. As soon as both of them were ready, Sasuke lifted her leg, and slid her thong  
aside for him to get in. She moaned softly as he thrusted inside her. They did it quickly  
thinking Naruto would come now any minute. They hurriedly fixed themselves.

As soon as the heard keys chukling outside the front door, Sasuke took his coat and  
asked,

_**"Are you coming?". **_

Feeling really pressured with a battle between her mind and her heart, afraid that he might never  
see him again and afraid of hurting the other man she swore to marry.  
Then she finally made her decision.

_**"Yes! I'm coming with you! "**_

At this, Sasuke kissed her and said,

_**"Thank you Sakura!"**_ then he pulled Sakura's arm running towards the back door.

As soon as they exited the room a tear fell from Sakura's green eye and she mumbled to herself,

_**"I'm sorry, Naruto.."**_

She wiped the tear that fell from her eye and hurriedly went away with Sasuke..

When Naruto was inserting his keys on the doorknob, he heard a sudden a bang of a door.

_**"Sakura-chan!"**_ he exclaimed.

He ran towards the kitchen and saw the back door fully opened.  
He wondered why..then he saw a ring on his dining table. It was the engagement ring she gave  
to her with engraved names that read, _'Naruto and Sakura'_

**-end-**


End file.
